


When the Hellmouth Makes Your Fun For You

by faith_girl222 (faithgirl)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, The Hellmouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-18
Updated: 2004-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithgirl/pseuds/faith_girl222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You had such a deprived childhood, Buffy. Yes, we must give you therapy in the form of quality pop culture."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Hellmouth Makes Your Fun For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dawnydiesel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dawnydiesel).



Xander was sprawled across his bed. Willow sat at the top, and Buffy leaned against the side. They stared blankly into space. The Harris house was strangely silent. Dead silent, in fact. Xander's mother was watching soap operas and Mr. Harris was, well, Xander wasn't sure where he was, but it wasn't here, and that was good enough for him.

But the extreme boredom was not good enough for him, or his friends. He couldn't think of something, and apparently they couldn't either. This was bad. 

"So, what should we do?"

"We could clean your room," Willow said, shrinking away from the dirty laundry on the bed.

"I meant something fun."

"We could patrol."

"Fun for the rest of us as well, Buff."

"Ooh," Willow got up, and dragged her backpack over. "We can make a list, and then we can decide what we should do." She got out pens and paper, then wrote 'things to do' on the page. She handed it to Xander, and he began fiddling with his pen as he thought.

He thought of something, wrote it down. Eyed his videos on the self, wrote something else. Looked about the room added more; giggled to himself, added a couple other things. Willow glanced over, then snatched it away and made some notes. Buffy took it last, and added a somewhat redundant idea.

They all stared at the page.

"TV is cheap. And quick. And away from Hellmouth-y things."

"Right, well, I don't have a TV in here, so I'm going to get the spare one from down the hall." Xander went to go do that.

Willow riffled through his video collection. She squealed when she found "It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown". Buffy read over the back.

"You know, it's been so long since I saw this I can barely remember it."

"Oh my god! We have to watch it then! XANDER!"

He moved slowly into the room, trying not to drop the TV set. "Yeah, Will, what?"

"Buffy needs to see The Great Pumpkin!"

Xander nearly dropped the TV. "You had such a deprived childhood, Buffy. Yes, we must give you therapy in the form of quality pop culture."

Just then the distant sound of soap operas cut out, and the sound of Xander's mom on the stairs came. She knocked hesitantly on the door, and then opened it.

"Hey kids! I was going to make some dinner, and I thought, maybe Xander's friends wanted to stay for dinner. I know you always like to do that, right Willow?" The kids stared at her, Willow smiling brightly. "How does Chinese sound? And how about some snacks?"

"Thanks mom!"

Armed with popcorn and chopsticks and egg rolls, the girls settled down on Xander's bed, having carefully removing the dirty laundry. Xander finished hooking up the wires, and popped in the tape. He stretched back on the bed beside them. The movie started up, Willow squealing repeatedly.

Halfway through the movie Willow was bouncing with glee and spilled sweet and sour sauce on her sweater. The red spread across her sweater, sinking between the cable knitting.

"Eeew!" Willow dabbed at it with a napkin. It didn't make much difference.

"Here, let's wash that out in the sink." Buffy and Willow got off the bed and left the room. Buffy stuck her head back in. "Xand, can you pause it, and maybe find a shirt for Will?"

"Sure thing."

Xander paused it, then got out some comics. He sat down on the floor, nose buried in an X-Men. Behind him, a single line distorted Snoopy's face on the screen. Xander happily plowed through the story, as he waited for the girls. On the screen Snoopy started moving, eyes searching the room, filled with an unholy light. The cartoon face suddenly extended into the room, nose twitching. 

The bedroom door creaked. Xander turned to look, hands still filled with comics. Demon Snoopy growled rabidly from the middle of the room. Xander screamed like a little kid as his eyes fell on it, comics going flying.

Buffy rushed back into the room as Xander's shriek echoed down the hallway. Demon Snoopy had Xander cornered. Buffy got out a stake from her purse and advanced on the cartoon dog. Willow began panicking, searching for a weapon to use against a childhood icon.

Xander scrambled back against his bookshelf as Snoopy snuffled closer, eyes completely red. Buffy sneaked up quietly, stake in hand. Across the room, Willow suddenly has an idea. She hit play on the VCR, and Snoopy was sucked, howling, back into the TV set.

Xander collapsed against his bed, panting. They all stared at the TV, where there movie was continuing as normal.

"The Hellmouth is such a strange place," Willow opined.

"I better call Giles," Buffy said, picking up the phone on the bedside table.

"ManofflefrjinSnoopy," Xander said, staring at the movie. Willow put her arm around him, patting him on the shoulder.

"It'll be okay. And look! The movie is fine, at least." Xander continued to look vacant. "Would you like me to do the Snoopy dance for you?"


End file.
